Nuestro presente y nuestro futuro
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Cuando quieres algo, tienes que protegerlo a toda costa. No importa las consecuencias que nos traigan. Eso se llama amar. (soy mala haciendo resúmenes)
1. Chapter 1

_**Todo cambio.**_

_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sus personajes fueron utilizados sin fines de lucro para poder hacer esta historia.**_

_**Historia: Misaki Rukia Hyuga**_

_**Publicación: semanal. (sábados o domingos)**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

Cuídala mucho—dijo una voz un poco triste de una rubia voluptuosa

Sí, eso hare—dijo un peli negro un poco cortante, pero algo preocupado

Cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa envías un mensaje en una de las babosas—decía una pelinegra con un puerquito

Sí, eso haré—decía una pelirosa abrazándola con cariño

Bueno, tienen 6 horas antes de que noten que no estás en casa y empiecen tu búsqueda—decía un poco triste la rubia—les sugiero que corran

Si—el pelinegro agarro a la chica, la subió a su espalda y empezaron a correr

Les deseo—se froto los ojos, para poder ocultar sus lágrimas—un viaje sin complicaciones

Tsunade-sama—la pelinegra la abrazo ocultando también sus lagrimas—ella estará bien, Sasuke-kun la va a cuidar.

Sí, eso lo sé—empezaron a caminar, ya que pronto amanecería—Naruto se pondrá como loco cuando se entere

Sí, pero eso decidió Sakura—observo el cielo—Sasuke tiene que cuidarlos bien.

Si—sonrió y miro el cielo como su mentora.

**En el bosque.**

Sasuke-kun, no tienes por qué cargarme, puedo caminar sola—sonrío la chica

No—le contesto preocupado—tengo que protegerte, además así podemos correr más rápido.

Está bien—se acurruco en su espalda

Descanza—siguio su camino—pronto llegaremos a la salida del país del fuego.

Si—cerro los ojos.

Hmp—oyó que la respiración de la chica era más calmada—no te dejare sola, te protegeré.

**En Konoha**

Tsunade-sama—se oyó la voz de una chica rubia—Sakura no aparece en su casa, sus padres la andan buscando, no está en el patio de entrenamiento, no se sabe de ella—empezó a derramar lagrimas—no quiero que ella este mal, tampoco a ..

Calmada Ino—dijo la mujer—ella aparecerá, no te preocupes.

Tsunade-sama—pensó las palabras de la mujer—entonces ella.

Si, el la salvo, más bien los salvo—sonrió con ternura mirando al otro lado de la ventana

¿Sabe donde están?—dijo esperanzada

No, pero sé que están juntos, así que has que no me has dicho nada y no te preocupes, ella estará bien, sobretodo no hagan escándalo si no el consejo hará sus maniobras para—tomo aire

No se preocupe—se limpio las lagrimas—con lo que me dijo, se que ella estará bien.

**Fuera del país del fuego.**

Sakura despierta—un chico le toco su hombro

La chica se movió y abrió lentamente sus ojos— ¿pasa algo?

No, ya llegamos—camino a la puerta de ese cuarto

¿Este es el refugio?, ¿la otra casa privada de los Uchihas?, ¿aquí has estado viviendo?—se arrodillo en la cama para poder preguntarle.

El chico se sentó al lado de ella—si, este es el refugio, aquí Vivían unos familiares y si he vivido aquí desde el exilio—tomo un mechón de su pelo—aquí viviremos hasta que—toco su vientre—todo esto pase

Si—le agarro la mano—tengo miedo

No tengas miedo—la miro a los ojos—estoy contigo, debes ser fuerte por el o por ella, no te dejare sola—la abrazó

Gracias—lo abrazo con más fuerza

Yo nunca te dejaría sola nunca más, además gracias a esa noticia, volví a tener un motivo en mi vida—sonrió—aunque arriesgue mi vida, lo haré para protegerte.

No aguanto más y empezó a llorar—muchas gracias

Le limpio sus lágrimas, la observo y la beso

Si Sakura Haruno, estudiante de Tsunade Senju, ninja medico de Konoha, la más inteligente de los 12 de Konoha, la más explosiva y la chica que ama a un traidor de nombre Sasuke Uchiha de quien está embarazada, a pesar de tener 18 años, de que el no pueda entrar a la aldea y que el consejo según su maestra mataría a su hijo o hija si se enteraran de esto, además de que ella seria encarcelada. Ella pensó que su mundo se le vino abajo cuando su maestra le dijo que podían matar a su hijo o hija, pero el hombre que ella amaba se entero y la apoyo, porque él quería una familia, un motivo para vivir y si era con ella, la mujer que el amaba y le daba luz a su obscura vida, el haría lo que fuera para proteger a su Familia, al igual que ella, así que no importaba si tenían que huir, ellos lo hacían por gusto, para poder vivir felices, así que con ayuda de la hokage, planearon la huida, para poder irse y vivir una vida nueva, con un motivo para vivir.


	2. Un nuevo día

Timpo sin pasar a poner otro capitulo, disculpen, es que no tenia inspiración y cuando me concentraba se me hiba la idea. Espero que les guste. Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, fueron utilizados para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Un nuevo día**

Sasuke-kun—grito la pelirosa alegre

Sakura, no corras no te vayas a caer—dijo alcanzándola

No te preocupes, solo estoy embarazada no lisiada—dijo haciendo puchero por el pelinegro la cargo

No me importa, no quiero que te pase nada—dijo ignorando su berrinche

Nunca ganare una pelea—dijo sonriendo con ternura—espero que tu hijo o hija no resulte igual de gruñón que tu

Va a ser un Uchiha, lo gruñón está en nuestras venas—dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Ya oíste bebe, vas a ser un gruñón como tu papá—dijo sonriendo acariciando su vientre

Oye no soy tan gruñón—dijo bajándola en el sillón entrando a la guarida

No Sasuke-kun—dijo agarrando su cabeza y le dio un beso—no eres muy gruñón, bueno con las demás personas eres un cubo de hielo, pero conmigo eres diferente, espero que con nuestro bebe—le agarro la mano para colocarla en su vientre—seas igual de amable como lo eres conmigo

No soy muy sociable como los demás chicos—se acomodo para abrazar a la chica—pero hare lo posible.

Ya lo note—rio divertida—pero últimamente te estás volviendo más sociable últimamente conmigo

Solo contigo—dijo besándola

El ambiente estaba subiendo de temperatura, la bolsa de las compras fue tirada, la playera del chico salió volando al igual que el vestido de la chica.

Sasuke-kun—sonrio divertida—creo que no es el momento para

Sakura, dame un descanso ya huimos hace 2 semanas—dijo besándola

Eres muy pervertido, con razón quede embarazada—dijo haciendo berrinche

Pero aun así me amas—dijo en forma sarcástica.

Si y tu también me amas—dijo poniéndose enfrente de el

Todos los días—dijo volviéndola a besar

*-*-*-*-*-+-*-*-+-* En Konoha

Tsunade-obachan ¿no tienes ninguna noticia de Sakura-chan?—dijo un rubio imperativo melancólicamente

No Naruto, ella salió de misión para recoger flores medicinales y no regreso, ese es el único informe que tengo de ella—dijo mirando un papel

Y porque no me dejan ir a buscarla—dijo en forma de reclamo

No se te permite salir por tratar de escapar cuando te dijeron que ella se había perdido—dijo mirándolo de reojo

Pero es que yo—dijo ocultando su rostro—yo la amo

Ella ya es grande para salvarse sola, no estoy diciendo que la abandonamos, si ella fue secuestrada ella sabrá como informarnos—dijo mirando a la ventana

No sé qué hare Tsunade-obachan, pero acabando mi sentencia iré a buscarla—dijo saliendo de la oficina

Si supieras Naruto, si supieras—dijo limpiándose una lágrima que escurría por su cara— ¿como estará?

Buscare a Sakura-chan cueste lo que cueste—dijo mirando la torre del hokage

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 2 años ½ después

Naruto, ya hay que rendirnos—dijo Kakashi triste

No, se que ella estará bien, no quiero creer la versión de los concejales—dijo saltando por los arboles

Naruto, también estoy triste, estos años no han pasado en balde—dijo saltando a su lado

2 años, Kakashi-sensei—dijo triste—2 años en los que perdimos a Sakura-chan.

Mira Naruto llegamos al pueblo—dijo caminando más rápido

Si—dijo alcanzándolo

Bueno yo creo que con estas cosas que compre ya estará la comida de esta semana—dijo un pelinegro—solo debo comprar eso que le gusto

Guapo, ¿necesitas ayuda?—dijo una chica de 17 años de cabello negro.

Quisiera comprar eso—dijo sin darle importancia a la chica

Aquí esta—dijo seductoramente—son $40

Gracias—dándole el dinero y saliendo de la tienda

Oye espera—la chica salió tras de el— ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Mizuki

El chico no le contesto

¿Te comió la lengua el gato?—se acerco a él— ¿eres de este lugar?, yo apenas llegue y podemos dar una vuelta si quieres—guiñándole el ojo

Me dejas en paz—dijo de mala manera

Oye no seas grosero—dijo furiosa—solo quiero una cita contigo

Sr. Sasuke—dijo una ancianita del lugar

Buenas tardes—dijo volteando a ver a la mujer

¿Cómo está la señora Sakura?—dijo amablemente

Está bien—dijo el chico

Le manda saludos de mi parte—sonrió

Si yo le digo, hasta luego—camino dejando a las dos mujeres atrás

Disculpe—dijo la mujer de cabello negro— ¿ese chico es de este pueblo?, ¿Qué sabe de ese muchacho?—observándolo embobada

Ay chica, se nota que no eres de este pueblo—sonrió—ese joven es uno de los habitantes más antiguos de este pueblo, cuando apenas empezaban los comercios el ya tenía una casa acá, poco tiempo después el ayudo a construir lo que ahora vez.

Ósea que es millonario—se emociono más

No—sonrió amablemente—el ayudo a construir las casas porque necesitaba dinero, el era un ninja retirado, el necesitaba dinero para poder tener una vida mejor

O es una lástima—sonrió tristemente— ¿pero entonces esta solo?—comento esperanzada

La viejita sonrió de nuevo—No señorita, un día el llego con una mujer de cabello rosa, ojos verdes, delgada, amable, dulce y carismática, no lo negare es una hermosura esa mujer y se ve que el Sr. Sasuke la ama con todo su corazón.

Entonces el—dijo decepcionada

Si está casado, y no creo que por una chica tan poca cosa como tú o como cualquier otra mujer de este pueblo deje a su esposa, el te lo demostró hace un momento, ninguna mujer puede quitarle de su corazón a su esposa—dijo sonriendo triunfantemente por que la chica se veía desecha—ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a seguir trabajando—la mujer dejo a la muchacha en la calle

Entonces—se puso triste—el es casado y tiene una hermosa mujer—bufo—no me puedo comparar con esa chica—camino a su negocio—creo que todos los hombres guapos están comprometidos.

El chico pelinegro caminaba por la calle, el era conocido por que a pesar de tener a una chica hermosa, el les ayudo a construir sus casas y sus comercios, no los hizo por ser buena persona si no porque necesitaba el dinero, para darles una vida mejor. El iba hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz conocida lo saco de ellos

TEMEEEEE—grito una voz chillona que conocía

¿Naruto?—lo miro sorprendido

Teme—corrió a abrazarlo—años sin verte teme

Dobe suéltame—dijo soltándose del agarre de su amigo.

Esa es la forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo—sonrió—no pensé encontrarte en este pueblo

¿Con quien viniste?—dijo en tono de preocupación

Solo Kakashi-sensei y yo—dijo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo

Hola Sasuke—saludo el peligris.

Hmp—trato de guardar la calma

Oye teme ¿que es lo que llevas?—dijo preguntándose por lo que cargaba su amigo

Cosas para comer—dijo esquivamente

Es mucha comida para una persona—dijo en shock—o será que ya comes más

Naruto ya deja de hacer preguntas idiotas—su maestro le pego al rubio.

Kakashi-sensei no me maltrate—dijo sobándose su cabeza.

Sasuke venimos a hablar de un asunto importante—dijo en tono serio

¿De que trata?—se extraño

Podemos ir a tu casa—dijo Kakashi—es algo que es en privado

¿Por que en mi casa?—dijo extrañado

Porque me han llegado informes que en este pueblo hay espías y lo que te voy a decir es confidencial—dijo en tono más serio

El pelinegro bufo—está bien

En la casa de Sasuke

Sasuke es hermosa esta casa—dijo Naruto emocionado—ni parece tu casa

Hmp—dejo las cosas en la cocina

¿Oye que es esto?—se oyó al rubio sonando algo

No toques nad—se quedo pasmado

Sasuke no pensé que jugaras con estas cosas—sonrió inocentemente—es un patito de hule

Deja eso en su lugar—en forma de orden

Está bien, pero no te enojes—dijo dejando el juguete y sentándose en la mesa

Sasuke de lo que tenemos que hablar es que—dijo el pelinegris

Sakura-chan desapareció hace 2 años—dijo en forma seria el rubio

El pelinegro se quedo en shock

Queremos que nos ayudes a buscarla—dijo el peligris poniéndose sobre su mano

Por favor—dijo Naruto dijo en forma triste

No puedo hacer nada—dijo en forma cortante—lo que haga esa molestia—odiaba usar esa palabra—no me interesa, además no soy de Konoha

Sasuke—lo agarro del cuello de la playera—Sakura-chan era de nuestro equipo, ella te amaba, ella te espero, era la luz de la vida de varias personas, era una hija para Tsunade-obachan, una hermana para Ino, sus padres la buscan y están deprimidos desde que eso ocurrió, dejo un hueco en mi vida y en la de Kakashi-sensei, además yo la amo—dijo enojado

Mire Dobe—soltándose—déjame de molestar, no soy de Konoha y si quisiera hacer algo no se me permitiría—dijo mirando de lado enojado—no quiero sonar grosero, pero por favor se pueden retirar.

Teme has cambiado—dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la salida

Disculpas las molestias Sasuke—dijo Kakashi lleno hasta su alumno rubio

Pero antes de irme, quiero decirme que Sakura-chan es demasiado para—estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero la perilla se empezó a menear sola

El chico bufo, sabia quien sería la persona que estaría en la puerta, sabía lo que le esperaba, ¿por que ellos tenían que interrumpir en su vida casi perfecta?

Sasuke ya llegue—dijo una voz de una chica –Ken-chan se porto muy bien—la chica abrió la puerta y se sorprendió

Saku…Ra..Chan—dijo Naruto sorprendido y yéndola a abrazar, mientras lloraba

Sakura—dijo su profesor sorprendido

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei—se sorprendió la chica

Te encontramos, te encontramos, todos te estábamos buscando, los concejales te dieron por muerta, pero no me rendí hasta que te encontré—dijo apretándola mas

Naruto suéltame—dijo enojada

Pero estoy feliz de verte—la miro

De repente se oyó un llanto de bebe

Sasuke solo suspiro

Naruto la soltó

Kakashi seguía en shock

Calmado Ken-chan aquí estoy—dijo arrullando al bebe que tenía en los brazos—no llores

¿Y ese bebe?—se extraño su amigo

Entonces—dijo Kakashi

¿De quién es ese bebe? Sakura-chan—dijo mirándola

Es mi hijo—dijo Sasuke secamente dirigiéndose a la chica

Sasuke, ¿apoco ya eres padre?—dijo acercándose al pequeño y observándolo—es cierto tiene tu cabello—en eso el bebe abrió los ojos—esos ojos—dijo en shock

Son verdes—dijo Sakura arrullando al pequeño

Entonces—dijo Kakashi—la mamá es

Sakura-chan—dijo sorprendido.

El bebe se calmo, pero ahora la muchacha de cabello rosa agarro al chico de cabello negro con desesperación -Sasuke no quiero que maten a mi pequeño—empezó a llorar—por favor Sasuke, me prometiste que no le pasaría nada

No dejare que le hagan nada—dijo limpiándole las lagrimas—no lo permitiré

No entiendo nada, explíquenme por favor—dijo confundido

Les contare, pero necesito que no lo digan a nadie—dijo Sasuke secamente

Prometido—dijo confundido el rubio.

***Pasaron 3 horas***

No lo puedo creer—dijo el peligris sorprendido

Si, esa es la historia—dijo cabizbaja Sakura

¿Por qué no nos dijeron?, pudimos haber ayudado—dijo el peligris en tono de molestia

No queríamos causar problemas—dijo el pelinegro

No hay nada más que hacer—bufo el peligris—lo hecho, hecho esta—sonrió dolido

Quisiera haberles contado, pero Tsunade-sama me informo lo que me podían hacer a mí y a mi bebe—dijo mirando al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos

Afrontaron bien las cosas, se ve que son felices—dijo Kakashi mirándolos—me siento orgulloso de eso.

Gracias—dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.

Ahora que lo veo han cambiado demasiado, en especial tu Sasuke, de una persona solitaria a una persona con familia—sonrió.

Hmp—el típico monosílabo que usaba.

Pero sigues siendo corto de palabras—dijo riendo.

No puedo creerlo—una voz resonó

Naruto, no habías hablado desde hace 1 hora y media—dijo Sakura mirándolo

No puedo creerlo—cerro los ojos y todos los momentos en el equipo 7, las misiones, los momentos de felicidad, lo de tristeza, lo que había pasado con ellos, todo había cambiado. Su mejor amigo y hermano ahora era padre y su amor de la niñez era madre de ese pequeño hijo de su mejor amigos, sintió que su corazón se rompía, pero a la vez una luz salió a flote, algo hacia que no llorara, era un sentimiento raro, algo que no podía describir.

¿Naruto?—la pelirosa extrañada

¿Teme?—dijo el pelinegro como la chica

Naruto—pensó su profesor sintiendo compasión de su alumno.

No puedo creer—tomo aire y empezó a caminar hacia la chica—No puedo creer que—la miro a los ojos—No puedo creer que—miro a sus brazos donde estaba el pequeño—No puedo creer que—acaricio su cabello del pequeño, haciendo que pusiera una mueca de molestia—No puedo creer que—el padre del pequeño estaba alerta—que Sasuke y Sakura-chan estén juntos—dijo mirándolos a ambos—pero lo que me deja más en shock es que—Soy—tomo aire—Tío y no sabía porque mis dos hermanos no me lo dijeron—sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Naruto—sonrió la pelirosa

Hmp—sonrió de medio lado el chico pelinegro

Naruto—sonrió su profesor—eso quiere decir que soy abuelo

Mira Kakashi-sensei—cargo al bebe—soy tío

Mira Naruto—miro al pequeño—soy abuelo, eso me hace sentir viejo.

Se parece a Sasuke, con los ojos de Sakura-chan—sonrió—tu papá es un teme Ken-chan—le decía en tono de burla—admira a tu tío Naruto Uzumaki, próximo hokage.

Estás loco Dobe—le dio un codazo a su amigo rubio y cargo a su hijo—Kenshi no le hagas caso a este loco—dijo llevando al pequeño con su madre.

Bueno dejemos de hablar tonterías—dijo Kakashi—Sasuke, Sakura ¿no piensan quedarse a vivir para siempre en este lugar?

No tenemos otra opción—dijo la pelirosa en tono normal

Pero Ken-chan no vera las primaveras de Konoha—dijo en tono triste el rubio

No hay opción Naruto—dijo ahora el pelinegro—no quiero que los maten y a mí me condenen a sufrir otra vez la soledad.

Yo luchare contra esto, yo quiero que ustedes vuelvan a Konoha, cuando sea Hokage—hablaba Naruto

No creemos volver—interrumpía el pelinegro—Naruto, Konoha nos rechazarían, no porque yo sea un ninja renegado, si no porque Sakura llegue con un niño, piensa la reacción de sus padres y de la villa, dirán que se fugo conmigo.

¿Y no fue así?—dijo en tono pícaro Naruto.

No, porque yo me quería hacer cargo de mi hijo y proteger a Sakura—dijo mirando a la chica—eso no se llama fugarse.

Me parece algo lógico—dijo su maestro—pero no pueden seguir fingiendo la muerte de Sakura.

Lo sabemos, pero un día enfrentaremos la verdad y luchare para que no me quiten mi—miran a su maestro y a su amigo—felicidad

Bueno eso era lo que quería oír—dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a la puerta—Naruto vámonos

Pero—decía Naruto mientras jugaba con el pequeño

No te preocupes volveremos—sonrió a sus alumnos—solo que para que no sospechen, ay que retirarnos.

Ok—dijo Naruto despidiéndose del pequeño Uchiha

Sasuke, Sakura, la próxima vez que volvamos, traeremos buenas noticias—sonrió su sensei y acaricio el cabello pelinegro del pequeño kenshin—nos vemos

Teme—dijo Naruto antes de salir—Haz cambiado para bien, mereces a Sakura-chan, disculpa lo que dije hace rato. Pero si le haces algo jura que te golpeare—dijo en tono de reproche

No le hare nada, lo prometo—dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de la chica.

Adiós Sakura-chan, Ken-chan y Sasuke—se despidió—cuando regresemos habrá noticias de cambio.

Adiós—dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Esa fue una despedida, pero no fue una para siempre. Pronto Konoha se levantaría para volver a ser lo que era y pronto habrá un nuevo día para esos ninjas que abandonaron todo para proteger a una nueva luz.


End file.
